


Death and Despair (For it's a nightmare)

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, but not really, cas dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: I had to practice emotional responses to death. This happened.





	

His heart was pounding in his throat It wasn't meant to go down like this. Cas was supposed to live forever.  
Dean shook the body in his arms again. "CAS!" He yelled. "Cas come back-" his voice choked off as tears welled up in his eyes. "Huggy Bear?" Dean said, his voice sounding resigned and broken. "Please don't leave me!"  
Suddenly, Dean was thrown backwards with an almighty invisible force. Sam's laugh, twisted and tainted, crashed against Dean's ears. "It's too late for that big brother," Sam said, an evil grin in place upon his lips. "But don't worry, you'll be joining him all too soon."  
"NOOO!" Dean screamed as he sat bolt upright in bed.  
"Dean?" A sleepy voice said from beside him. "What's wrong?"  
Dean's eyes locked with Cas's sleep clouded, hazy blue eyes. He pulled the angel into a hug. " I can't lose you," he said with determination.  
Cas, correctly, assumed Dean had had some kind of nightmare and needed reassurance. "I'm not going anywhere, Dean."


End file.
